DmC: Devil May Cry
DmC: Devil May Cry is an action-adventure hack and slash video gamedeveloped by Ninja Theory and published byCapcom for PlayStation 3,Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. It is the fifth instalment of the Devil May Cry series, serving as a reboot. Announced in late 2010 during theTokyo Game Show, the game is set in an alternate reality in the Devil May Cry series. The game's story focuses on the player characterDante, a young man at the start of his saga. Dante is a Nephilim; half-angel, half-demon. He is partnered with his twin brother, Vergil, and is on a quest to kill the Demon King Mundus, who murdered their mother and condemned their father to banishment. Players can use Dante's iconic sword, Rebellion, and signature handguns, Ebony and Ivory, as well as a variety of other melee weapons and firearms to defeat enemies. The game also introduces Angel Mode and Devil Mode, which are modifiers to Dante's moveset. The re-imagination of the''Devil May Cry'' series was requested by Capcom, resulting in a total reboot. Capcom chose Ninja Theory to develop the game, assisting them to ensure that gameplay was reminiscent, but distinct, compared to previous titles. Early reaction to the game was widely negative, generally as a result of Dante's visual redesign; nevertheless, DMC received positive reviews from critics and players upon release. Critics praised the gameplay, artstyle and story of the game, as well as the redesigned Dante. The game initially failed to meet Capcom's sales expectation, but Capcom later revealed that the company was satisfied with the sales of the game. A DLC expansion for the game, titled Vergil's Downfall, which takes place after the main game and features Dante's brother Vergil as the playable character, was released on 23 March 2013. A remastered edition of the full game, titled DmC: Definitive Edition, running at 1080p/60fps and including all downloadable content, new costumes and new gameplay features such as a manual targeting system, was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on 10 March 2015. Defend It! DmC was the seventh game Jirard defended against The Internet on Defend It!. Jirard, the defendant, must debate against The Internet to prove that DmC: Devil May Cry isn't a bad game. Internet's Argument Point 1 The Internet laments the shift from the previous games’ gritty tone, and couldn’t enjoy the story due to this change. Additionally, he criticizes Dante’s redesign. Point 2 The Internet hates the new angel mode/devil mode mechanic, as well as the realism in executing attacks. He also doesn’t like the idea of having to solve puzzles in a hack-and-slash game. Point 3 The Internet finds the alternate timeline in which the story takes place to be a copout. Witness Satchbags analyzes Dante in his testimony. He looks at the difference between the old Dante and new Dante. Outside out the redesign and the newer Dante being more relatable to a new generation, Satch finds the characters to be very similar to each other. Ultimately, he finds that trying to resist either character prevents a player from enjoying an “otherwise arguably engaging game.” Jirard's Argument Point 1 Jirard brings up the Definitive Edition of DmC to counter the arguments of The Internet. He praises the revamped graphics of the game on PS4 and Xbox One, and also brings up that Dante can don his old hair style if the player wants. Point 2 Though the Internet and Judge Cox state that Jirard can’t base his argument on an updated version, Jirard still claims that the core of the game is still in tact, and is still enjoyable. Jirard praises the angel/devil mode as a breath of fresh air into the series’ mechanics, and a natural progression. He also claims that the hatred mostly comes from the fact that it was called a Devil May Cry game. Point 3 Jirard claims that Capcom’s willingness to innovate got them more criticism than deserved, and that DmC is worth playing if you’re a fan of the franchise, or even if you’re a newcomer. Defend It! Cast List * Andrew Campbell - The Internet * Jirard Khalil - Defendant * Jesse Cox - Judge Cox * Satchell "Like-A-Bag" Drakes - Witness Trivia * Characters in this episode no longer have green screen boarders like they did in the last episode Category:The Completionist Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4